


Meet the family

by Tigg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Changing Tenses, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Professor Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Stiles is going to meet Peter's family for the first time. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 31
Kudos: 277





	1. come fly with me

**Author's Note:**

> This has stemmed from a prompt with Stiles being Peter's soulmate and going to meet the hale family. There was more to the prompt than that but that would be a spoiler. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: there is a very brief mention of people being "roofied", this does not happen to any of the main characters and all sexual acts occur before they are given the drug so there is no noncon. It is simply used to make the people sleep/be incapacitated long enough. I haven't put it in the tag because I felt it looked misleading that way but please read at your own risk if this is a trigger. 
> 
> less important note: I have named a female character Natasha, I can't remember there being a Natasha in the show but if there was it is a coincidence and they should not be considered to be the same person. Also I couldn't find a name for Derek's dad so he just doesn't exist and we aren't going to talk about it
> 
> Thank you xx

Stiles started the fasten the seatbelt sign and chewed his bottom lip, the light had to go off soon, it had to, he couldn't sit here much longer tied to his chair like some kind of unruly animal. Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes, sending his mind to his happy place in the hopes it would distract him.

_Stiles was juggling an arm full of papers and text books while he tried to navigate the bustling campus corridors. The feeling of being a small child in a room full of adults compounded by the sheer volume of people around him right now. The corridor was hot, stuffy and noisy; every time he readjusted the various folders someone else bumped into him and unbalanced them all over again. Stiles could feel his breath catching in his throat as his heart beat sped up, he knew graduating a year early was a bad idea. He was already one of the youngest in his school year and now he was at least two years younger than the youngest person he had seen since getting out of bed this morning. Now he couldn't even walk down the corridor without having a panic attack. Not wanting his class mates to see his pending break down he shoved his way to the side of the corridor and scrambled for the door to the bathroom, he almost fumbled everything he was holding as he pushed the door open and fell inside. Slamming the door behind him he leant against it, immediately feeling like he could breathe now there was space around him. Holding his notes firmly to his chest he kept his eyes closed and took a few more deep breaths, focusing on how his heart settled to a more acceptable rate. A throat clearing caused him to snap his head up once more, staring open mouthed at the man sat with his feet on the desk and a book in his hand in the room that was clearly not the bathroom._

Finally there was a chime that signified the seatbelt sign being switched off, he wasn't fully convinced the seatbelt had actually separated by the time he was on his feet and in the aisle. Stretching his legs Stiles walked to the bathroom, swinging his arms from side to side, as much as he could in the cramped space, to relieve the tension. Fighting down the simmering frustration Stiles reminded himself he wasn't trapped on this long haul flight for just anyone.

_"Hi" the man closed the book and set it to one side stared expectantly at Stiles._

_"This isn't the bathroom" wow was that really all he could think of saying._

_"no it is not"_

_"I will just...." Stiles gestured to the door he was still leant against._

_"If you leave it about 15 minutes the masses will all be in their classes, a lot more space out there"_

_"and you?"_

_"I don't have class till after lunch"_

_"What do you study?" Why wasn't he leaving? He was just going to stand here and make an ass of himself. Stiles startled when the man in front of him let out a bark of laughter._

_"I TEACH criminal psychology" Stiles felt his face heat under the continued scrutiny._

_"Oh," Stiles stood twiddling the hem of his shirt looking somewhat lost and innocent. "so you are Professor Hale?"_

_Professor Hale looked up in surprise over the edge of his book, "Yes, how did you-"_

_"My name is Stiles I am in your class this afternoon" Peter refocused on the book in his hands_

_"you are mistaken I do not have a Stiles in my class. Not only that my class is reserved for post graduate something you couldn't possibly be unless you -"_

_"graduated early yeah and my surname is Stilinski, Stiles is just a nickname"_

_"well well you must be something incredible to graduate early with high enough grades to be granted access to my class" Professor Hale stood up and prowled closer to Stiles, that was the only way Stiles could describe the rolling walk that approached him. "I will look forward to seeing you this afternoon Stiles" Professor Hale leant into his personal space and opened the door behind him, thankfully the corridor was now empty so no one could see the way Stiles had to squeeze through the impossibly small gap between the incredibly hot professor and the door to escape._

_"Thank you Professor-"_

_"Peter"_

_"Thank you Peter"._

Stiles had been to the bathroom, walked the length of the plane five times and had ordered far too many snacks from the trolley and it had been oh 45 minutes since the seatbelt sign had turned off. How was he even going to survive this flight, he was going to die of boredom or maybe become so frustrated he throws himself out the air lock, maybe flushes himself down the toilet, just something to get this mind numbing boredom to go away. Peter always complained he wasn't patient enough, that he could never be still, by the time he had left his first of Peter's classes he thought the Professor was going to kill him. It was only later Stiles learnt the true meaning of that look.

_Peter was talking animatedly, walking back and forth in front of the board and gesticulating as he explained to the room full of eager students exactly why criminal psychology kicked ass. Stiles was watching him pace whilst chewing his finger nail and bouncing his leg under the desk. He didn't even realise he was doing anything until his other hand began drumming on the desk and Peter exploded._

_"Mr Stilinski, Stiles! Are you intentionally trying to distract me from teaching or are you naturally annoying"_

_"Oh! Uhm I think I am just naturally annoying, Sorry Peter" Peter grinned and walked back towards the board._

_"Now this is the first thing to note about psychology is individual perspective. We can study, we can research, we can be the best of the best but that does not mean we automatically understand the intricacies of what is happening inside someone's mind. What Stiles uses as a focusing technique is a distraction to others. This difference in perspective can be most interesting to observe in criminal behaviour"_

_Stiles felt his mind wandering as he watched the passion filter into his movements, his words. The muscles rippled under his fitted Henley and jeans making Stiles' heart pound in the most distracting way. He wanted so desperately to impress the man in front of him and he was already struggling to pay attention Peter was staring expectantly at the room in front of him which suggested he had asked a question he was waiting for the answer to. Unfortunately Stiles had no idea what that question was._

_"It can be detected in observable changes in the structure of the brain itself Peter" a voice called out from the back of the room._

_"That is correct but please address me as professor Hale"_

_Miraculously Stiles was able to focus for the majority of the rest of the class and managed to keep the tapping to the minimum although every so often Peter would glare over at him and he would realise he was clicking his pen or tapping his fingers again. He slowly packed away all his stationary as he waited for his class mates to leave the room ahead of him, as he walked to the door dragging his feet he glanced up at where Professor Hale was collecting the register and packing away his laptop._

_"Sorry if I was disruptive today Professor Hale I will try harder tomorrow"_

_"It's perfectly fine Stiles and I told you before call me Peter"._

_Stiles swallowed around the lump forming in his throat and nodded, backing out of the room and into the bustling corridor. Stiles had spent the next few weeks dedicating every moment of his time to his first assignment, determined to get the best grade of the class for it. Of course that was only to validate his own sense of self worth and identity and had absolutely nothing with impressing the Professor which was making guest appearances in his dreams. He may have been slightly smug when he handed the paper in and by the time Peter was ready to hand them out, graded, Stiles was so excited he was practically vibrating in his seat. One by one Peter handed out the papers in silence, starting with those sat at the back of the room and gradually working forwards. As Stiles had sat in the front row from day one this meant he was one of the last to be given his paper. Instead of a grade on the front of his booklet was a sticker "see me after class" his stomach plummeted and he felt cold all over, had it really been that bad? He thought he had done really well. Stiles couldn't focus for the next hour and for once he was distracted by more than Peter's glorious physique and liquid sex of a voice. As his peers filtered out one by one Stiles resolutely remained seated, staring down at the paper and toying with the corners of the pages._

_"Stiles?" Stiles looked up and realised he was now alone with Peter, he took a deep breath and tried to fight down the stinging prickling his eyes. He would not cry god dammit._

_"I thought it was really good" Stiles' voice came out quiet and hurt and was addressed solely to the now slightly dog eared paper before him. Everyone had warned him about the reality check of college, sure he was the smartest kid in high school if not the smartest in town but when he got to college he would be average at best. Peter walked to the desk next to Stiles and leant against it looking far too good for this situation in Stiles' opinion._

_"So did I" Stiles wasn't sure how but Peter made his statement sound more like a challenge than a reassurance. "Objectively you have the highest grade in the class"_

_Stiles leant back in his seat, calmer now he knew Peter wasn't about to fail him, "And subjectively" Peter smiled and moved so he was leant on his own desk, facing Stiles head on._

_"Most students wouldn't have picked up on that. Subjectively I am trying to decide if critiquing a paper written by the professor of the class is inspired or moronic"_

_"You speak as if they are the only two options when in actual fact there is a third. I didn't select your piece intentionally it was just where the research took me. Ignoring it to gain you favour would be entirely biased and then we would be in the exact same situation only you would be asking me why I would disregard your work instead of critiquing it as the core evidence piece it is." Peter laughed aloud, maybe up until then Stiles had thought they were having a slightly flirty intellectual debate, now he felt like Peter saw him as a small child explaining Santa Clause to his parents._

_"you are going to do very well in this class Stiles" Peter clasped his elbow and Stiles felt his heart skip a beat, Peter's eyes flicked to Stiles chest briefly before returning to look him in the eyes. "Have a good night Stiles"_

Stiles hunkered down in his seat and clamped his eyes shut, the only way he would make this flight slightly bearable would be to sleep through most of it, he just hoped he didn't snore.

**********

Peter glared at the departures board as hard as he could as if that would change what it said but no matter how much Hale attitude he sent it's way his flight remained delayed. Karma really had the worst timing to come and kick him in the ass, he had promised Stiles he would be in Beacon Hills to meet him at the airport, the poor kid had been nervous enough flying alone as it was. If Peter had his way he would have been right beside his boyfriend but he had to speak at a conference the other side of the country and Stiles couldn't come with him because he had exams the same day. Something that wouldn't have been a problem if Peter hadn't forced him to change classes, had to admit it was worth it though just so he could date the boy. Peter turned primly on his heel and headed to the check in desk, maybe he would have better luck glaring at the teller there than the board in front of him. As he got in line he sent a text to Stiles letting him know he might be a teensy bit later than planned.

**********

_It had started by Peter speaking to him after lessons, just a passing comment here or there, soon if Peter didnt approach Stiles then Stiles would approach Peter. He would recommend a book or TV show, ask questions about the upcoming assigned reading and ask his opinion on current events. Slowly these passing comments got longer until they would become full discussions making Stiles late for his other classes on more than one occasion. After the second time in one week being late to his Law class Stiles had decided he would have to explain to Peter that he couldn't hang round to chat after class. Peter had taken it very well and Stiles thought that would be the end of it, right up until Peter decided Stiles should come to his office at the end of the day instead. It did make perfect sense as it wouldn't make Stiles late for class and Peter quickly began ordering in food for him so he didn't have to worry about cooking something when he went back to his room. One night he walked in to the office, it was way past the point of Stiles needing to knock as Peter resolutely kept this slot available solely for him, and Peter was slumped over the desk with his head in his hands._

_"What's up?" Stiles stopped in the doorway, concerned he would be intruding on an emotional moment and crossing some kind of line. Peter looked up at him all of a sudden and Stiles didn't think he had seen a man look so desperate._

_"It's all gone. Derek, my nephew he works for a tech company, he sent me this new laptop and I was transferring things over and everything, and I mean everything, is gone."_

_Stiles dropped his bag by the door and walked forwards purposefully, Peter pushed his chair back to allow enough room for Stiles to lean over the keyboard and waited with baited breath as Stiles began to tap away. In no time at all Stiles stood up "Is this what you lost?" he gestured to the folders clearly presented on his desk top._

_"how did you do that?" Peter was flabbergasted, sure he wasn't a computer wizard but he knew enough and those files were gone!_

_"I had a friend in high school, he was good at finding things in computers that maybe didn't want to be found." Peter started between Stiles and the computer and back again, rising up from his chair in one fluid motion._

_"Stiles, Oh my god, I could kiss you!" Stiles straightened and turned around, Suddenly very aware of how close he was standing to Peter. Peter seemed to realise it too as he subtly wet his lips and glanced down at Stiles' plump mouth._

_"Ok" Stiles regretted the word as soon as it was out of his mouth, Peter would probably tell him it's just an expression and he was being completely inappropriate. He was so busy cycling through what Peter would say it took him a moment to catch up to Peter's lips pressed firmly against his own._

Stiles woke up slowly, gradually becoming more aware of his surroundings and surfacing from his dream. Can it be called a dream when it is a memory? He wasn't really sure, but that memory had fuelled a lot of dreams along the lines of a bad porno and earning a better grade from his professor. Later those dreams had fuelled some very steamy memories too. Thankfully enough time had passed that he no longer felt like the air was getting caught in his throat but not enough time that he was ready to wake up, mumbling sleepily to himself Stiles snuggled back down into the chair and closed his eyes again.

**********

"What do you mean cancelled?!"

"I'm sorry Sir but I don't know what else I can tell you, we physically do not have the pilots to fly the air craft, if we cant fly the air craft we have to cancel the flight"

Peter closed his eyes and groaned, he tried to keep his temper in check, it wasn't this woman's fault but he couldn't help feel she was responsible from keeping him away from Stiles. Peter grabbed his carry on and slumped into a stupidly uncomfortable airline chair fumbling for his phone to send another message to Stiles. Of course his phone was out of battery and his charger was in his luggage which was already on the flight, the cancelled flight. Normally he would pack things more carefully but this was supposed to be a short flight and he had been running late so he had just rammed things wherever they ended up. Peter felt a combination of frustration, disappointment and sadness, he had promised he would be there to meet Stiles. That Stiles wouldn't have to walk into the wolves den alone. And now Stiles was letting Stiles down, letting his soulmate down.

People often thought of soulmates as walking in and laying eyes on someone and being struck by lightening. The feelings crashing through them and just knowing this was their person; that's how it appeared in films, on TV and in romance books but wasn't it. The people who thought otherwise didn't have soulmates.

Soulmates were exactly that _soul_ mates, they were a connection of two people on a deeper level. It was getting to know someone and what makes that someone them you couldn't do that just by looking at them. Hell if that was how things work they wouldn't call them soulmates they would call them.... _Sightmates_....god maybe he was spending too much time with Stiles he was even starting to think like the kid.

The kid he was about to let down and couldn't even let him know why. Peter felt like a grade A asshole right now even if it wasn't exactly his fault. Grinding his teeth he decided he wasn't going down like that.

**********

_Stiles was sat on Peter's desk, Peter had his sleeves rolled up and had kicked his shoes off, Stiles sweatshirt was dumped on the floor somewhere. They were eating noodles out of Chinese take out containers and laughing, Stiles had his sock clad feet resting on Peter's thighs and Peter had his own resting on the edge of an open desk drawer. Stiles had never felt so relaxed in his life, never felt so content. Peter was telling Stiles about a new place to eat he had found, it was greasy and cheap and completely not where Peter would normally eat but it was tasty and inspired and Stiles could listen to him talk all night._

_"You will have to take me sometime" and just like that the mood soured, good job Stiles! Peter sighed and put his food down._

_"Stiles - " Stiles rushed forward to stop Peter before he could start._

_"I just don't get what the problem is"_

_"this isn't fair on you"_

_"The school has no rules against dating a student! There were too many soulmate cases for them to uphold it"_

_"It's not about the official ruling on soulmates"_

_"I'm not saying we are soulmates-"_

_"You don't think we are soulmates?"_

_"what? You are getting this all twisted" Peter's hands gripped Stiles' hips firmly, cutting off the increasingly anxious babble coming forward._

_"Stiles, the reason it is a problem is you are a bright and capable student, you are smarter than everyone in that classroom myself included. There are already snide and jealous people who question how you got into such a prestigious class in a prestigious school at such a young age and continue to score so highly - "_

_"that's their problem not mine"_

_"yes it is but if they find out you are sleeping with the professor they will have their reason and they will hold it against you. Any achievement you make will not be held in value because of me and I am not willing to let my soulmate go through that"_

_"your soulmate?"_

_"Yes Stiles, don't you feel it?" Stiles nodded swallowing the lump in his throat._

_"Professor Hale I would formally like to drop your class"_

_"Stiles no then we are back to your achievements being affected because of me"_

_"My achievements are already affected by you" Stiles laughed and leant until his nose was practically touching Peter's "you think I score highly in your class imagine what I would score if I had blood in my brain instead of my dick watching you teach" Peter opened his mouth to object and Stiles spoke over him "and I know you can smell it every time I am in class with you with that wolfy nose"._

_"So you are going to what, drop my class? Then what?"_

_"Then my soulmate is going to take me to this amazing disgusting cheap fancy restaurant he has discovered."_

_Stiles caught Peter's mouth in a kiss and the both of them leant back onto Peter's desk, shoving everything in their way to the side. Peter spent the next two weeks picking noodles out of the open desk drawer._

Finally the seatbelt sign came back one with a chime, normally that was something which drove him crazy but now it represented landing and an end to this eternal flight. Stiles was so hyped walking through the airport he barely had to take a step, he could just vibrate down the terminal. He was so keyed up he thought the security guy was going to pull him over for a very intimate search and in all honesty Stiles wouldn't blame him. He was grinning like an idiot when he turned his phone from airplane mode to let Peter know he had landed, as messages started pinging through his face fell and he stopped in his tracks. His change of pace was so sudden the person behind him crashed straight into his back, the vibration of energy rippling through him stopped as easily as it had begun. Peters flight was delayed....crap!

**********

Natasha rolled off the luxurious double queen-size bed and carefully picked her way through the throngs of bodies on the floor. As quietly as inhumanly possible she gathered her discarded clothing and got dressed pausing momentarily at the door to the hotel suite to survey her handy work. Even if she said so herself that was one hell of a party, and isn't it just wonderful how easy it was to locate the pilots; all hanging out together at their prestigious clubs just waiting to be picked off one by one. The mess of tangled bodies that covered almost every available surface was extremely satisfying to look over, this wasn't her first orgy but it was definitely the most productive she had ever had. So maybe she roofied a few of the guests she only did that after she had her fun, she wanted to make sure they got enough rest to recover after all, that and give her enough time to get to beacon hills before they were fit enough to fly the god damn plane.


	2. Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is at the Hale house

Stiles paced the airport twirling his phone wondering what to do. He had waited over an hour after Peter's expected arrival time, there was still no update on the board, Peter wasn't answering his calls or texts and obviously there was also no one manning any of the desks to ask. Stiles decided he could have one more coffee and hopefully Peter will have arrived by then. Peter hadn't arrived by then. Maybe he was waiting to meet Stiles at the house? Even if Peter wasn't waiting at the house for him what else could he do? He couldn't wait in the airport forever. Resolutely Stiles grabbed his suitcase and headed towards the exit of the airport his heart was pounding in his chest but he had to act like an adult, he was more than capable of doing so.

**********

_Stiles lay in the bed and intertwined his fingers with Peter's, their bare skin pressed together in a sensual and comforting way that transcended physical need._

_"So what else" Stiles peered up at the older man from where he lay on his chest._

_"uhm well there was the time I was left to babysit Laura and Derek while my sister had some business dinner and the night ended with me being tied to a chair and them dancing around me eating ice cream at 10pm."_

_Stiles laughed "How the hell did that happen?!"_

_"I got bored so I happened to say something like it's lucky I am able to stop them from being bad and wasn't tied to a chair or anything. Then I just didn't struggle. Have to say the look on Talia's face was worth it for all of ten seconds until she took advantage of the fact I was tied up to whoop my ass. I forgot I taught the both of them how to tie knots" Stiles thought he was going to wet himself he was laughing so hard it didn't help when Peter pinned him down and started tickling him in revenge. It didn't take long for the tickling to kissing and biting and it turned out this didn't transcend physical need after all._

_It was definitely Peter's fault Stiles was walking the hallway to his criminology class absolutely covered in hickies and of course that's when he crossed paths with half his criminal psychology class, the one he dropped. Thankfully he was able to mumble some excuses to avoid too many questions on why he had dropped the class right up until Peter walked over and handed him the sweatshirt he had left in the office the night before and left with a kiss to his mouth. Stiles chewed his lip and tried to think of some logical explanation to the class of people two years older than him who had just seen him kiss the professor. As the silence stretched and no explanation presented itself Stiles decided to take a big step and actually admit to why he dropped the class. He knew Peter had concerns over how it would make him look to his peers but he needed to stop worrying what everyone else thought of him, it had plagued him through high-school he didn't want it to carry on here._

_"Well; that's why I dropped the class. Peter and I are dating"_

_"Oh that's how it is, So who did you sleep with to get the scholarship" One of his classmates leered at him, Stiles couldn't remember his name but he was the embodiment of American jock stereotypes so it was probably Brad or Chett or something. Stiles rolled his eyes but decided he wasn't going to get into it with this dick-wad_

_"Surely if I was going to sleep with professors to get good grades it would make sense to; I dunno.....stay in the class?" ok so maybe he was going to get into it a little bit but he still managed to turn and walk away with his head high and outperform the rest of the year in his criminology and law classes without breaking so much as a mental sweat. The thoughts of being too young or immature to do this that plagued him on his first day were no where in sight by the time he stumbled into Peter's office for pizza that night._

**********

Peter had left the airport in a huff, his brain buzzing as he tried to think of a way to get back to Beacon Hills as quickly as possible. His phone being out of commission had certainly slowed him down but spotting a small hotel down the street he hurried to the door, hopefully they would let him use their phone. First of all the guy at the desk was a jerk, second of all he was not old enough to be called Sir in that pitying tone someone reserved for their delusional grandparents when he tried to flirt with the guy who was (thirdly) a JERK! Thankfully money talks and Peter could talk all night if he needed to. He hadn't memorised Stiles' new cell number yet but he knew the number for his sisters house so he called there instead.

"Hello?"

"Hey Laura! It's Uncle Peter, My flight has been cancelled"

"I know I checked for an update online, it's OK I have told Stiles"

"You spoke to Stiles?" Laura hummed and the muffled sound of chewing filled the line.

"mmmm loo'in at 'em" Laura spoke with her mouth full.

"Stiles is there?" Laura gulped audibly

"Sure is, want me to hand you over?"

"Yeah that would be gre-" the phone cut off, Peter looked a the handset in disbelief. Never mind, Stiles was there and safe and would know he would be later than agreed he could use the time with the phone to make some other arrangements to get home.

**********

The cab ride seemed to take forever, it didn't help they were heading to the most secluded part of town and Stiles didn't actually know how to get to the house. Eventually the frazzled driver pulled up the gravel driveway and heaved the biggest sigh known to man.

"thanks man" Stiles wished he could give a more generous tip but it was all the cash he had. He hauled his case out the trunk and wrestled it up the steps to the front door; taking another deep breath he rapped firmly on the door. Almost instantly the door was pulled open and he was met by a tall, dark haired, woman. Her nails were painted a deep crimson to match her clearly died hair and the dark makeup swirling along her eyes just made them glisten even brighter, she was too young to be Talia who was older than Peter so this must be his niece Laura. She lent against the doorframe and stared at him expectantly.

"Hi, uhm this is going to seem really strange but I am supposed to be meeting Peter but I can't get in touch with him. Is he here?"

"No he isn't" The woman still didn't move.

"Right. See the thing is; I'm his boyfriend, we are supposed to be visiting you guys but we had to take separate planes and his was delayed and-"

"Listen; Kid" Stiles flinched at the way she addressed him, clearly highlighting how much younger than Peter Stiles was. "This isn't the first time one of Uncle Peters conquests thought it was more than it is. I'm sorry you came all the way out here-"

"Oh! No! We aren't like that, we are in a relationship" Laura's pitying tone changed to that of dealing with someone very dense, or that of a small child.

"I know you may think that but lets look at the facts; he said he would be here and he isn't, for whatever reason you couldn't both get the same plane and now he suddenly isn't talking to you at all, this isn't the first time or even the fifth time something like this has happened and if he really was in a relationship with you wouldn't he have even mentioned it to his family?"

Stiles stood gawping at the woman as she straightened, clearly displaying he was not welcome here. Stiles swallowed as age old self doubt crept back up "Sorry to bother you" he turned and began wrestling with his suitcase back down the steps as the door closed with a firm click behind him. Slowly walking back down the driveway he debated what to do, he didn't have any money, no family in the area and no vehicle to wait in, the airport was too far to walk back to and he didn't have any signal on his phone. Crap.

"Stiles" Laura clattered down the stairs, "I hope Thai food is ok? That's the only place that delivers this far out and I'm pretty sure that's only because the delivery guy has the hots for Derek. Who was at the door"

Stiles waved her hand in dismissal "salesman, can you believe that? Almost felt bad sending them away, must be pretty desperate to come all this way out to get a sale" she swept her dark red hair back over her shoulders and beamed at Laura "Thai food sounds great! And if Derek got even half of my Peter's good looks the delivery guy wouldn't stand a chance"

Laura laughed and headed into the kitchen to grab a menu, Stiles hot on her heels asking for all the details on Uncle Peter before the man himself was there to defend his own honour.

**********

_Stiles' teeth chattered as he staggered through the campus, he had been to a frat party at Peter's suggestion, well more like his insistence that dating a professor shouldn't mean he missed out on the college experience. Anyway he had been a good student, got absolutely destroyed on Jell-o shots and was trying to find his way home at four in the morning. Another shiver coursed through him as water drops trickled down his neck; why was he wet? It wasn't raining. Wrapping his arms around himself and clenching his jaw he tried to remember how he got wet. There was a pool? No, a pond? Still no, a FOUNTAIN! Yes walking round the large fountain would take longer and knowing he was already very intoxicated he was being responsible and trying to get home as quickly as possible so he had waded through. Of course no one told him how slippery fountains were and he had skidded flat on his back in the icy water. Trying to walk quicker and somehow maintain balance Stiles completely missed the step and almost fell flat on his face, instead strong arms caught him._

_"Well I guess it was my idea you go, come on babe lets get you home"_

_"No thank you I have a boyfriend" Stiles tried to wiggle free of the arms holding him steady._

_"I know you do and that boyfriend would want you to be home safe" Peter grinned as Stiles shook his head, eyes blurry and unfocused, mouth a sticky artificial red colour._

_"No it was his idea I go out and be all studently"_

_"Well now you have been all studently lets get you inside and out of these wet clothes"_

_"I said NO! And you better not try anything, My boyfriend would kick your ass, and AND he's a profressor here so watch out" Stiles managed to wiggle free and began to stumble away indignantly._

_"Stiles" blearily Stiles looked around him until his eyes locked onto Peter._

_"Peter! This guy tried to hit on me!" Stiles gestured around him wildly as if he expected to see his admirer still standing next to him. "bu' he's he's gone now"._

_"That's good, I hope you told him I would kick his ass if he tried anything"_

_Stiles nodded eagerly "I did!" Peter walked forwards and wrapped his arms around his dripping boyfriend, steering him to his room firmly."Stiles, why are you wet?"_

_"Being sponsible" Stiles slurred into his shoulder "Jell-o is yummy"_

_"it certainly is" Peter smiled fondly._

**********

Stiles couldn't remember ever being this cold in his life. He was sat on a bench on the edge of the preserve as the sun set and he began to shiver as the temperature went down with it. He was thankful he had his suitcase simply so he could layer on as many sets of clothes as possible. It helped a bit but his fingers still stung with the cold, he clamped them between his thighs and tying to warm them as much as he could. Without money or transport Stiles had very little choice but to sleep rough tonight and think of a solution tomorrow; worst case scenario an officer saw him and he spent a night in the cells, at least then he would be warm.

**********

Natasha looked around the warm and inviting bedroom Peter's sister had shown her to, apparently this was where the man himself slept and it was directly next to Peter's study. She couldn't believe how easily they had accepted her into the house, it was almost too easy, it sucked the fun right out of it. Curling up under the comforter Natasha feigned sleep until the rest of the house went silent, slowly she peeled back her covers and slid out of the bed. Now everyone was asleep she could get to the true reason she was here. Carefully she turned the door handle and slipped into the hallway, stepping lightly she moved to the door of Peter's study and crept inside. Cursing the dark décor making it harder to see inside than she had hoped she had no choice but to flip on the lamp. Holding her breath she tried to move as quickly as possible; she had to leave before Peter made it to Beacon Hills and she could not risk leaving empty handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short but the next one is going to be longer to make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes it home

Peter was angry, frustrated, tired and (weirdly enough) kind of horny. God he had got so attached to his nerdly little soulmate that he could barely manage a few days without him, something that was not only making his travel delays harder to tolerate but had caused the entire situation in the first place. An impulsive decision, ruled by the clingy nature of his soulmate bond, whilst lying tangled in bed (as he so often was) with his twink boyfriend. No matter how angry, frustrated, tired and horny he was he couldn't fight down the smile imagining Stiles' response to being called a 'twink'.

**********

_It wasn't long after Stiles had told his class mates about their relationship, they were sat in a booth at a local diner feeding each other ice cream like the worlds biggest romance cliché. Stiles gulped down a particularly large mouthful before grinning devilishly over the table._

_"bet you never thought you would be doing something like this when you started the term"_

_Feigning indifference Peter continued to swirl his spoon through a trail of chocolate sauce "I don't know, being with someone was never in the realms of impossibility. Never thought I would land myself a twink though!"_

_Stiles inhaled sharply and promptly began to choke on the cherry stem he had been adamant he could tie into a knot using only his tongue. Slightly concerned it may now be lodged somewhere in the vicinity of Stiles' brain Peter leant forwards, only relaxing again when Stiles retrieved the wayward stem from his mouth._

_"I. Am. Not. A Twink" Stiles sat back and wiped the water from his eyes "I am a college student" he said indignantly. To begin with Peter had been using the word twink to be ironic but the outrage on Stiles' face was just too delicious to ignore._

_"Darling you are two years younger than any of your peers"_

_"Surely my brain age makes up for physical years"_

_"you wear superhero underwear" Stiles looked around the diner in alarm and made shushing gestures to Peter "And I know that because I have seen them, not only are you a twink you are dating a professor. You sound like the opening to a bad porno"_

_Stiles open and closed his mouth indignantly before suddenly catching on that Peter was trying to rile him. "I guess you're right. After all twink's do date old guys"_

_"OLD" Peter practically shrieked._

_"think about it Peter every bad twink porno has them screwing some old guy"_

_Peter glared at Stiles who continued to swirl his spoon in the ice-cream nonchalantly  
_

_"I'll show you old" Peter plunged three fingers into the ice-cream and smeared it across Stiles' face, Stiles squealed and tried to fight Peter off and when that failed dove out of the booth and bolted for the door laughing the entire way. Peter paused long enough to pay and took off after his boyfriend._

_When they finally reached Peter's apartment they were both sticky, half of the ice cream transferring to Peter's face as they traded kisses, so they headed straight for the shower before curling around each other in the bed. Peter opened his laptop while Stiles scrolled on his phone. "Do you think we should fly or drive?"_

_Stiles didn't look up from his phone "When?"_

_Still clicking on his laptop "to the conference"_

_Stiles stopped scrolling and shook his head slightly before turning to Peter "Rewind what are you talking about?"_

_"The conference, next week, the one I have been talking about for months"_

_"yes the one you are going to before visiting your family in Beacon Hills"_

_Peter blushed as he realised he had never actually invited Stiles he had just assumed he was coming too. "Well, I thought you might like to come too"_

_"Meet your family?"_

_"Well....yeah" Stiles squeaked and jumped to straddle Peter, attacking him with kisses. "So? Fly or drive?"_

_"Wait, No I can't come! I have an exam on Tuesday!"_

_"Stiles calm down the last exam was Thursday"_

_"No, the last exam for your stupid class was Thursday but for those of us who switched out it's Tuesday"_

_The conference was only a few days, plus flying time, with Stiles studying for exams he wouldn't see much of him anyway. "Right, so you can't come"_

_"No" Stiles sighed "Have a good time though and I will see you in two weeks"_

_Of course he had already agreed to see his family so it would be nearly two weeks before he saw Stiles again. Peter had a sour taste in his mouth and his stomach churned at the thought of being away from Stiles that long. "well you could meet me in Beacon Hills after your exam"_

_"But you will meet BEFORE I meet your family for the first time right? Promise me?"_

**********

So he hadn't been able to stomach two weeks away from Stiles and now he had gone through possibly the worst journey of his life, including the one where Derek had got travel sick over Laura in the middle of back to back traffic (seriously who gets travel sick when you are practically stationary?!) and had broken his promise to Stiles. But now he was in the last leg of his journey, he had hired a stylish Porsche because he couldn't not pull up to the house in style. He practically threw himself through the door and into Laura who had a face full of icecream.

"Stiles??"

"Upstairs" she slurred through the gooey caramel as Peter took off running "hello Uncle Peter nice to see you Uncle Peter" followed him sarcastically up the stairs. Peter's heart was thumping harder than it had on their first date, god he really was gone on Stiles wasn't he. Peter couldn't say if is heart stopped or pumped so quickly he couldn't distinguish each beat when he found the entire upstairs abandoned.

"Laura? Where is Stiles?" Peter hopped down the stairs quickly

"Upstairs" she spoke as if she was talking to a small child.

"Laura, there is no one upstairs"  
  
"I swear, we had food then Stiles decided to get an early night so went upstairs." Peter began stomping back to the stairs as if he may have over looked his boyfriend in his search upstairs "She hasn't come down Peter, it's not like someone would just vanish" Peter's foot slipped off the step causing him to slide back down before he was able to catch himself.

Peter spoke quietly and with deadly precision, she wasn't exactly sure how but Laura knew she had fucked up "What did you just say? Did you just say she? Stiles is NOT a SHE."

"So who did I share my spring rolls with?"

"LAURA where is STILES?!"

The Avengers didn't assemble as quickly as the Hale family did that night. Initially there had been a clamouring of who the woman had been but they decided that could wait until Stiles, the real Stiles, was located. One by one they took off from the house heading in any direction Stiles could possibly have gone.

**********

Stiles was cold, no Stiles was FREEZING. He sat on the bench, hands clasped between his knees and teeth chattering. The benefit of being this cold was he had no inclination to fall asleep, something he did not want to do whilst still out on the streets where he could be murdered. Plus he didn't want his dad to ever find out he had slept on the streets once this was over, that would bring the being murdered up in a whole different way, technically speaking if he didn't fall to sleep he wouldn't be lying when he told his dad he has never slept on the streets. Easy. Speaking of being murdered why was tall dark and deadly walking towards him like that?

"Stiles? Are you Stiles?"

"Uhm....yeah?" Stiles wrapped his hand around the strap of his bag, unnerved by this stranger knowing his name.

"you need to come with me" the man attempted to wrap his hand around Stiles' arm and pull him to his feet.

"No offence dude but I am not walking off into the night with some stranger" Stiles tugged his arm back and tried to appear braver than he felt.

"We wont have to walk far my car is only over there" the creepy potential murderer gestured vaguely in the direction of the street.

"Dude I don't think you understand, it wasn't the walking that was the issue it was the stranger part"

The guy had the nerve to look irritated at Stiles, the innocent bystander he was trying to kidnap! "Stop calling me dude, my name is Derek, Derek Hale, I'm taking you to my Uncle Peter. I will drag you if I have to" Stiles didn't doubt him for a second but the guy, Derek, knew too many details for this to be a coincidence. Plus Stiles really wanted to get warm, and something to eat even if it did turn out to be his last meal.

"Lets go then" Stiles jumped up off the bench and took off in the direction Derek had gestured earlier.

As they marched back to the car Derek messaged his sisters "Found him, one of you tell Peter, driving back to the house" As he climbed into the car Stiles put the heaters on full blast and held his hands out to them, not that Derek could blame him he had been sat out in the cold for a while.

Derek opened the front door to the house following the directions Derek had given him at top speed, once he had got into the warmth of the car warmth and food quickly left his conscious and finding a bathroom became a top priority. Thankfully Stiles made it there before he wet himself.

Whilst Stiles relieved himself Derek went to his sisters, "Did you talk to Peter?"

"Yeah just spoke to him, he's heading back now" Laura stared off to where Stiles had disappeared as she spoke.

"So..." Cora sidled up beside them "this the real Stiles?" Derek and Laura stared at her increduously "What? We have already had one fake thanks to Laura how do we know this is the right one?"

Laura chose to ignore her idiot sister "Where did you find him?"

"He was sat alone on a bench in the park"

"wait," Cora snorted "you saw some kid hanging out on the bench and decided it must be Stiles and bought him here? For all you know this guy is a drug dealer or a hooker"

"Cora I didn't just bundle him into the car, I asked him first"

"What did you ask him?"

"I said are you Stiles and he said yes" Cora threw her arms up in the air as if she had lost all hope in her brother. "what Cora?"

"You told him you were going to take him somewhere warm and comfortable and you told him the name of the person you want him to be, Derek you have picked up a hooker"

"I have not! Laura can you believe her?!" Laura looked between the two of them considering for a moment.

"Well we don't know for sure" It was Derek's turn to loose all hope in his siblings just at that moment Stiles walked back in and sat himself quietly on the couch "Derek go and talk to him, see what you can find out"

Before Derek could object the other two disappeared into the kitchen under the pretence of making Stiles something to eat. "Hey Stiles so where did you meet Peter?"

Stiles turned and gawped at Derek as it suddenly hit him that he had never discussed what Peter had told his family, he wasn't ashamed of how he had met people but he didn't want to cast Peter in a bad light for dating a student or for lying about it. "uhm....we met on campus". Good Stilinski, not exactly.

"really, how did that happen?"

Shit, what does he say to that? "I...don't know"

"you don't know?" Stiles' eyes flicked to over Derek's shoulder and widened. Laura and Cora were lent around the door frame in the least subtle manner possible.

"no I don't know how I met him on campus, what exactly is going on here?" The three siblings looked between one another frantically as Stiles began to rise slowly from the couch and inch towards the door. "Seriously, who are you? I want to speak to Peter right fucking now!"

Stiles continued to edge to the door and Derek recognised the look of cornered prey, everything about Stiles screamed prey right now. "Wait, wait, Peter is on his way I swear. He will kill us if we lose you now"

"Then what exactly are you doing? Why are you acting so suspicious and grilling me like that?"

"just trying to get to know you better" Cora grinned innocently

"bullshit I studied behavioural psychology now spill or I run"

"We would catch you" "ok" Laura and Cora responded at the same time eliciting an almost pained groan from their brother.

"Fine! These two were convinced I hadn't actually picked up our Uncles boyfriend but a hooker looking for somewhere to spend the night" Derek smiled sheepishly and the girls relaxed against the doorframe as if they expected Stiles to simply accept their explanation.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK.... Oh no; you know what fuck this and fuck you. First I get here and I get sent away as some twink play thing and then I spend FUCKING hours on a freezing cold bench waiting for Peter to get here. Then I fear for my life as Mr Murderer did his best impression of trying to abduct me in the middle of the night and now, NOW you are calling me a WHORE?! I'm done, I'm gone, I would rather fucking FREEZE for the night"

Stiles turned and wrenched the door open preparing to storm out in a full indignant rage instead he walked face first into a warm wall of muscle. A wall of muscle that immediately swept him up in a bone crushing hug. Over the sound of the air rushing from his lungs and the blood thrumming in his ears Stiles vaguely heard Cora's whisper.

"oh shit, Uncle Peter's home"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has been such a delay guys. I have not forgotten this fic and I will try to update again when I can. I don't know when that will be.

Natasha grinned as she straightened her rumpled clothes, walking with her head high and trying to ignore the stares she was getting from other people at the bus station. What had they never seen a woman wearing a torn designer suit and louboutin shoes with a broke heel? Ok so climbing out the window hadn't been part of the plan but that bitch Laura had been simpering after her as if she couldn't do enough for her precious uncles "girlfriend". Having a living shadow makes theft and identity fraud much harder and in a choice between scrambling through a window and being caught she knew what choice she would make every time. Besides the amount of money she was going to earn she could buy 10 pairs of shoes. When the bus finally pulled up and she settled in her chair with the black bag in her lap she couldn't help but smile; it had been almost stupidly easy to fool them. All it had taken was some of Peter's clothes and soaps, easily pilfered from his room when he was out at class whilst wearing a hoodie stiles had "lost" to cover her scent, she thought she would have to find a plausible reason everyone was expecting a boy to turn up but it had never even come up! Natasha stroked the laptop back's black canvas and let her eyes drift closed as the rumbling bus drove her to safety.

********

Stiles couldn't feel the floor, probably because his feet were dangling a good foot off the floor but it was hard to process things like that when your face is being broken against a firm set of pecs. As Peter's arms relaxed around him he took a breath and let the oxygen fuel his brain, becoming aware of Peter talking almost as quick as Stiles himself.

"And then they said it was cancelled but my phone battery was dead and the charger was in the bag on the plane they weren't flying anywhere so then I had to go find somewhere to make a phone call and then work out how I was going to get back I could have just got a cab but the amount of time that would have taken I might as well have just stayed until the plane was running again and god only knows where an entire airline worth of pilots had got to are you really telling me they couldn't get a single replacement pilot - "

Stiles pressed his lips against the still rambling professor before pulling away with a smile. "I missed you"

Peter grinned brightly in return "hi, I missed you too baby. Now tell me about you being a whore?" Peter looked suspiciously at his nieces and nephew as he asked Stiles the question. He felt his boyfriend tense as he began recounting the story of getting to the airport, waiting for Peter, deciding Peter wasn't coming and heading over to the house only to be turned away, freezing on the bench and an attempted kidnapping by some creepy looking guy ("Who is he?! I will kill him for trying to hurt you!" "Uncle Peter, Stiles is talking about me" "Well if you hadn't looked so fucking creepy!") and then how dumb, dumb and dumber had believed him to be a prostitute looking for a place to stay.

As Stiles explained the accusations he became aware of a rumbling sound getting slowly louder, looking round in confusion Stiles noticed Peter's eyes were glowing brightly and his elongated teeth were bared at the people trying frantically to blend into the wallpaper.

As Peter advanced the three Hale children began edging to a door "Now Peter I know this all sounds bad but-" Cora gulped as her words simply made Peter snarl louder "If you had been in our position - after that woman had been here" That caused Peter to stop in his tracks and his features to shift back as he considered what Cora had said.

"tell me about this woman" Peter circled the couch to settle down with Stiles, he was looking a lot less murderous but there was still something distinctly predatory about his movements showing they still had to be careful of what they said. Cora and Derek looked at Laura expectantly.

"Well Derek was at work and Cora was out when this woman knocked on the door. Said she was Stiles and was waiting for you so I let her in, we were just chatting and hanging out when you phoned the first time then she said she was tired and was in bed when you phoned the last time when I went to check on her she was gone. But I was talking to her for ages and I never once heard a lie!"

"She must have a way of controlling her heart beat" Cora nodded at Derek's suggestion.

"Or she didn't lie" Stiles added.

"Oh so she really is Stiles and dating our Uncle" Laura snarked at Stiles.

"No obviously not but did you ever ask those questions directly? If she never had to say yes or no specifically she may have told enough truth to get by"

Laura thought about it from the moment she opened the door

********

_Laura was just skipping down the stairs when there was a sharp knock at the door. She was in a good mood today she had the house to herself all morning, her uncle was coming home for a bit and they were going to meet the mysterious Stiles. She jumped the last couple of steps and pulled the door open. Standing on the doorstep was a stylish woman with a dark red hair and neat makeup, she had a suitcase next to her and she looked perfectly put together. Exactly Uncle Peter's type of woman._

_"Oh my gosh you must be Stiles! I'm Laura"_

_"Hi Laura I was wondering if Peter was here?"_

_"No the plane was delayed. Why don't you come in" the woman had walked in and placed her bag inside the door Laura had offered her a drink and asked if she wanted something to eat, all the typical topics you cover with a new guest then she had moved on to the relationship with Uncle Peter._

_"how did you two meet?"_

_"It was during a class on campus"_

********

Ok maybe Stiles had a bit of a point but how did the woman get past how her and Peter met without lying?

Peter could see the wheels turning in Laura's mind and decided to stow his rage at his sisters offspring long enough to find out exactly what was going on.

"She met me on campus? During a class?"

"that's what she said" Laura dutifully told the table lamp just to the left of Peter's head. Peter scrubbed his hands over his face roughly before snatching out his phone and tapping away for a few moments.

"was this the woman by any chance?" he showed Laura a picture of a college fund raiser, it was clearly a group shot but Peter had zoomed in on one particular person.

"I think so, remove the pixels and dye her hair red and it could be the same woman"

Peter groaned again before turning purposefully to face Stiles, seeing the puppy dog eyes Peter was attempting to turn on him Stiles folded his arms and glared.

"alright lay it on me, who is she? Your wife? You her baby daddy, what?"

Peter relaxed marginally as Stiles listed the worst things he could think of "nothing like that! She was a teaching assistant on the course last year. Her assigned professor went off sick and she got re allocated to my class towards the end of the year. She showed me some work she was submitting for a further education grant; that the previous professor had been more than blown away by apparently, senile bastard, and it was absolutely appalling. I told her there was no way it was up to the standard of the committee and suggested one or two....hundred changes she needed to make. She refused and said she didn't have enough time, she made a pass at me in exchange for me pulling a few strings and I turned her down."

"All this because you turned her down? Or what because she didn't win the grant?"

"She didn't win the grant Stiles, you did"

Stiles closed his eyes as if he were in physical pain "and now you are sleeping with me. I assume she thinks you took me up on the offer she made"

"Either that or she is just insane" Derek solemnly offered from the safety of the kitchen. Stiles considered this for a moment before clapping his hands together and standing up.

"Ok so we have worked out the 'who' in this batshit game of clue now for the 'what'. She didn't come here and impersonate me to sneak in your home for something to do so, what did she want? Why was she here? Laura you were with her the entire time right up until she went to sleep. Where did she go?"

**********

Stiles let his head connect with the door frame with another satisfying thunk, there was nothing out of place in the bedroom no drawers opened, no clothes gone, no hate messages scrawled on the wall in lipstick, why was she here?? Stiles leant back for his fourth thunk when his head connected with the palm of a hand instead, Peter looked down at him where he had wedged his hand between Stiles and the dent he was trying to wear in the wood frame. They had searched through the communal bathroom, the en-suite and Peter's bedroom and had found no clues, maybe she was just insane and had come to play out a little fantasy. Stiles slowly walked out of the bedroom; lost in thought and trying to see the pattern, there was always a pattern no matter how sparce and convoluted it may appear. Standing on the top of the stairs Stiles envisioned walking up it for the first time, slowly he turned in a circle trailing his eyes along the floor; nothing, he repeated the circle eyes skimming the lower half of the wall; nothing, another circle eyes locked on the middle of the wall; bingo. Stiles grabbed the railing to bring himself to a screeching holt, pausing to wait until the spinning room caught up with him. When he was stable on his feet again he began to walk forwards, as quietly as possible.

"Derek" he spoke lowly, not wanting to alert any potential intruders "you said before you went straight out to find me. You mean that literally? You came home and left again right away?"

"Yeah" Derek instinctively spoke in the same quiet tones as Stiles. "Didn't even take my jacket off"

"Cool, you always leave your bedroom light on?" Stiles was nearly in front of the unmarked door, contrasting the L and C on the other two unexplored rooms. Understanding dawned on the families face as they all flanked Stiles, Stiles tried to steady his raging heart as he reached forward and suddenly shoved the door open. He didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved that the bedroom was empty, he hadn't necessarily wanted to face the crazy bitch but after the adrenaline build up it was a bit of an anticlimax to be faced by a normal bedroom.

The Hales flooded inside to search for any clues they could find, Stiles remained in the doorway scanning the space, taking in the bigger picture. Bed, slightly rumpled but not suspicious, bookshelf; all in order at initial glance but Derek was combing through the titles now, A stack of laptops and various tools teetering against a desk. Stiles faltered. Why would an IT tech like Derek have a completely clear desk with all his projects on the floor? It wasn't impossible but surely there would be some kind of project on the desk itself? Stiles slowly approached, taking in the cables littered across the surface with nothing to connect to...

"Hey Derek, what was on your desk?"

Derek continued to comb through the bookshelf "It's uncle Peter's old laptop why?"

"More importantly why would Natasha take Peter's old laptop?"


End file.
